


What Would Have Been

by Eli0507



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gay, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher in Mexico, Idiots in Love, In Love, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich in Mexico, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Stripper Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0507/pseuds/Eli0507
Summary: What would have happened if Ian went to Mexico with Mickey in Season 7.





	What Would Have Been

Mickey and I sat in the car making sure we were ready. All we had to do was cross the border into Mexico.  
Despite all the doubts I've had about coming, I can't think of somewhere better to be. I have Mickey and he's all I need. It took me long enough to realize.  
I looked up at him and smiled, then leaned in for a soft kiss.  
When we pulled away I put the key back in and started the car. He rested his hand on my thigh as we pulled into border control. An officer came to my window.  
"License and Registration please." He requested.  
I handed him our paperwork and let him look over them for a moment. He handed them back and pushed a button.  
"You're free to go" I gave him a quick nod and drove three the gates and into our new home.  
I drove to a small gas station and parked for a minute.  
"We fuckin made it" Mickey said as he pulled the wig off and leaned back in his seat.  
I let out a long sigh "Yeah we did Mick. We really did."  
We sat there for a couple minutes, just watching the sun slowly set and relaxing ourselves. When it was almost dark I looked to him.  
"Do you want to find somewhere to park and sleep in the car for tonight? We can grab something to eat if you want."  
He sat up and stretched out. "I'm not hungry yet, we should go to bed soon though."  
I started up the car again and started looking for a field or park and ride or anything.  
After ten minutes of looking we came up on a small field and tunnel under a highway and parked.  
Mickey climbed out and changed from his dress into pants and a tshirt.  
I opened my backpack and pulled out the small blanket I'd brought and Mickey reached in the back to get his.  
We got into the back and I reclined the seat back as far as possible.  
Then I held my arms open for Mickey to cuddle up with me. He layed on my chest so I put a small kiss on his forehead as we fell asleep. 

I woke up to the sound of cars above us, with my hands still around Mickey by his hips. I leaned forward to put a kiss on his forehead then shook him a little to get him up.  
He jerked awake but calmed down quickly. Resting his head on my chest again he spoke up.  
"Morning Gallagher."  
I ran my hand up his sides and back. "Morning Mick"  
He slowly rolled off me and stretched out his arms. I cracked my back and sat up.  
"Damn I'm hungry. We should get food." Mickey said as he climbed back to the passenger seat.  
I got back into the front and checked the mirror. I messed with my hair then remember my pills. I pulled out the three for today and a bottle of water.  
After taking them I started the car and we were off.  
The entire drive Mickeys hand was laced with mine, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it. He'd become so much more open before he got locked up, but now it's just amplified.  
In about 10 minutes we got to a more commercial area and started passing fast food.  
"Pick somewhere and we'll stop." I said as we came to a stop light.  
He looked around and pointed to a McDonald's. "That's fine. We're not exactly going out for fine dining."  
I pulled into the parking lot and took the money from my pocket. I took three 20s and gave three to Mick then put the rest in our glovebox.  
We went inside and first took turns going to the bathroom and washing up a bit, then we ordered food with a cashier that, thankfully, spoke english.  
After ordering we sat down with our burgers at a table in the corner.  
"Let's fuckin eat." Mickey said and went to town.  
We didn't talk much while we ate, just enjoyed the food and company.  
When we finished I took our tray to the trash and left together.  
I got in the passenger side and let him drive.  
"So, what now?" I asked before we left.  
He moved forward the seat and looked at me. "We got about two options. Start working the drug cartel and hope we don't go to fucking prison, or get odd jobs and lie low until we can go back home."  
I let out a long sigh. I didn't really like the sound of drug cartel.  
"I'd be fine with just laying low. Long as I've got you." I smiled at him and he smiled big at me.  
"Then let's check into a hotel for a few days and see if we can check craigslist or something for work."  
"Okay. Take us away."  
Mickey Googled a small hotel nearby and drove us there. It was tiny and junky.  
"It isn't a fucking castle, but they aren't gonna be looking for convicts and we gotta stay tight on money" he said as we pulled up.  
The walls were a dingy orange and there were practically no people. We went in and got a one bed one bath room. It was the size of my old room at Fionas plus a bathroom.  
I layed my backpack next to the bed and pulled off my coat.  
"Hey, you wanna grab a shower with me?" Mick asked after he put his stuff down.  
I raised and eyebrow at him and got a cocky smile in return. "Hell yeah."  
He lead the way into the bathroom. Quickly pulling off my shirt and pants I looked at him. He'd done the same, and I'd forgotten how hot Mickeys body was.  
I walked up to him and put my hands firmly on his hips. "Damn. You look fucking amazing."  
He bit his lip and leaned in to kiss me. One of my hands laced in his hair and he pulled me closer.  
I pulled away from him and pulled off my boxers then started the water. When it was hot enough I stepped in with Mickey close behind me.  
He faced away from me, and I took the opportunity to lean in and kiss his neck. He quickly turned around and rested a hand on my face. Softly our lips came together. The kiss got heated fast and it was all roaming hands and quiet moans.

When we got out of the shower we dried each other off and wrapped ourselves in towels.  
We put on boxers and climbed into bed together, for our second night in Mexico. The whole night I felt his body against mine, and holy shit I've never felt something better


End file.
